ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Toxin
Toxin is the symbiote spawn/son of the vicious symbiote Carnage, and grandson of Venom. Toxin is also the most powerful of the symbiotes due to him being the 1000th in his bloodline. Police officer Patrick Mulligan has been forcibly bonded to the Toxin symbiote and now acts as its host. However, instead of going mad and turning to the dark side, Pat instead managed to get his symbiote under control, and resigned himself to a life of battling his base symbiote urges to indulge in violence and destruction, while trying to harness his power for good. Powers and Abilities * Red and Blue Symbiotic Costume: Toxin possesses the "unique" special abilities of his two symbiote predecessors. He can stick to walls, can change his identity to that of a completely different person and also has unlimited webbing, which takes on a shape of a steel chain in his case. Toxin can also blend in with its surroundings and become undetectably camouflaged, and he can form solid weapons from his limbs like his father. Toxin also seems to have some sort of quick-healing ability like his predecessors, as his wounds from his first battle with Razor Fist healed instantly. Unlike the others, Toxin can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to begin from, within the entire city of New York and possibly further. Unlike the other symbiotes, Toxin does not try to take over the mind of his human host. Instead, the symbiote actually thinks and voices its opinions to the human host (as evidenced in Toxin's Cut to the Chase storyline). The symbiote usually speaks when the host is in his "human form". In addition, he seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonics and intense heat compared to Carnage, though this does not mean that Toxin is more resistant to violent urges: he can get carried away with violence and fighting crime, even if it's a petty crime. When he's not angry or fighting, Toxin is slim and smooth-lined, although still well muscled, closely resembling Spider-Man in his Symbiote costume. When he becomes upset or aggressive, he grows into his much bigger form and he gets even stronger, with vicious fangs and long curving claws. As he has only been born, Toxin's powers while incredibly vast, are still growing, and he will become much stronger and much more formidable as he grows with time * Superhuman Strength: He possesses vast superhuman strength, and is stronger than Carnage and Venom combined. Depending on how angry or upset he gets, he grows to a much larger size, with large claws and vicious fangs. * Superhuman Speed: He can move or run at speeds greater than any normal human being. * Superhuman Stamina: He can exert himself for at least 48 hours until fatigue impairs him. * Superhuman Agility: His agility is superior to any normal human being. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are superior to any normal human being. * Superhuman Durability: He is much more resistant to injury than Spider Man, Venom and Carnage combined but still has the traditional symbiotes weaknesses but to a very minor degree. The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Mulligan's body much harder and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. * Wall Crawling: Much like Spider-Man, Toxin has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. * Webbing: Toxin can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is incredibly strong. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal at speeds much faster and much more efficiently than a normal human. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Symbiote Category:Mercenaries